Mako Fix
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Shepard is a horrible driver. After many horrifying, nightmare inducing, rides in the Mako, Kaidan plans to drive for her. But Shepard has plans of her own. One-shot, NSFW. PWP. Biotic!F!Shepard/Kaidan Alenko.


**A/N: **Sometimes I hate my brain. I _should _be working on other on-going fics but nope. Brain and muse conspire against me. Le sigh. Well, I hope you enjoy! I know there are probably an abundance of 'Shepard is a bad driver' fics, but I couldn't help myself. Please leave a review and tell me what you think if you have a moment. If this is the tiniest bit OOC, I'm sorry. It was a bit of a challenge to get them to fool around in the first game before Ilos. Heh. Thanks! :)

**Warning: **Smut piece, with very little plot. **NSFW. **

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect.

* * *

**Mako Fix**

**F!Shepard/Kaidan Alenko**

* * *

There was many different abilities that Shepard had that she excelled at. Driving was not one of them. In the Commander's defense, the Mako wasn't the most graceful ground side vehicle the Alliance had, but Shepard took 'ungraceful' to a whole new level. It was like watching a rhino trying to do gymnastics; Kaidan Alenko was pretty sure the Mako hadn't been intended for flips, rolls, and nearly suicidal jumps off sides of mountaintops.

To think he'd assumed Vakarian was over exaggerating his ride with the commander. The turian had spent so much time with C-Sec aboard the citadal that Kaidan had figured he just wasn't used to riding in ground vehicles. He quickly learned that Vakarian had come back looking frightened for a reason. All it took was one mission planet side.

With each mission, it was becoming harder and harder to just hold on for dear life. It was no surprise that Shepard seemed unfazed, instead acting as if it were perfectly normal to be doing barrel rolls in a tank. Maybe she had a bad teacher; but then he had to wonder if the Alliance would have allowed such a teacher to be employed. Really, her driving was _bad_, and that was putting it nicely.

One day, while en-route to a deserted colony and after nearly being rolled off the side of the mountian, Kaidan couldn't take it anymore. Since he and Shepard had gone planet side alone on this mission, it provided the oppurtunity to broach the subject without subjecting her to insuboridation in front of members of the crew. Didn't mean he should be careless, though.

"Commander?"

The commander turned to look at him with her stunning green eyes, effectively causing the Mako to bounce off a not-so-subtle outcropping of stone. She readjusted the steering and muttered something about crappy Alliance controls. After a moment, she indulged him. "What is it Alenko?"

"Perhaps I should drive. For a little awhile at least," he supplied cautiously.

"What? Why?" She glanced at him suspiciously, auburn eyebrows drawn down over her eyes. At least this time she didn't take her eyes off the road, per se.

"You always do the driving. I thought perhaps I might offer to do it myself."

"Uh huh." She didn't sound convinced in the least.

"Shepard. Really, let me drive. You deserve a chance to sit back for once," he chuckled, trying not to make it seem as if he wanted this for himself and not her. He normally wasn't so selfish but if they continued, he thought he might have a heart attack.

"You might have a point," she conceded. She hit the brake and let the Mako roll to a stop. After checking the radar for nearby targets, she nodded. "Alright, switch me then. Let's go."

He was surprised how easily she decided to give in. They went about shuffling between the driver and passenger seats; her armor was thin, as was his, what with the two of them being biotics who used primarily light armors. As they touched in passing, he swore he could feel the muscles in her lean frame. Her chest pressed breifly against his as they slid past each other and he was mortified to feel his gut churning with arousal. Not that he didn't want to be attracted to the commander; he wanted it, very much. Anyone would have to be out of their mind _not _to be attracted to her.

They settled into their new seats and he tried to equally settle his wandering thoughts, thoughts very centered on the commander. He focused his attention on the controls, firing up the Mako again and letting it start a gentle roll down the side of the hill in front of them. While it was a little tricky to keep the vehicle steady, he managed it, cementing his belief that Shepard just didn't have the skill necessary to drive the Mako. Kaidan didn't like thinking negatively about her, but some things just couldn't be helped. Every person, every soldier, had a weakness - driving was Shepard's.

"Kaidan?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Your driving is bad," she mumbled.

His mouth gaped. Was she being serious? "Why do you say that?" He asked, curious.

"I'm bored." She thumped her boot against the floor and huffed as she brushed errant auburn hair away from her freckled face. "Driving isn't supposed to be boring. It's all about excitement."

That explained a lot. It wasn't necessarily that she was a bad driver. It was the excitement. He glanced at her, eyebrow raised skeptically. They were chasing down a rogue spectre bent on destroying the galaxy with his geth; did she really need more excitement than that? "Trust me, a nice, calm drive does wonders for your mind - and body - before a fire fight. Given the message we recieved, we are most likely going to run into one. People just don't up and disappear, not without a reason."

She huffed and they continued a nice, steady drive toward their destination in silence. Just when he thought all was said and done, she sidled closer to him and leaned over, pressing her lips to the lobe of his ear. "You dislike excitement Alenko?"

"C-commander?"

"Ah-ah. Keep your eyes on the road." She nipped his ear lobe and he gulped, but did as she said. His hands shook where they gripped the controls as she drew her tongue down the side of his neck, catching the barest hint of his musky essence from the heat within the Mako. "There are many ways to be excited. I live driving a little on the crazy side. It proves as a good distraction and stress reliever. _But, _I do know of some _other _ways to bring about some excitement."

Ah, god. The heat must have gotten to his head. His attraction to Shepard had always appeared one sided. She spent most of her time talking to Williams or even the asari, Dr. T'Soni. Thought they had spoken a number of times, she'd always seemed distracted or off in another world. He'd told her about his life and she'd expressed normal sympathy, but beyond that, she didn't press or question or flirt. He _had _to be imagining this. Maybe he passed out after taking the controls, or maybe even before then.

There was certainly no way that Shepard would be sliding her hand up his leg otherwise.

"Tsk, tsk. What ever shall I do with all this armor?" She murmured against the skin of his neck. He groaned loud, the arousal in his gut descending toward his cock, giving him a sudden and very noticable erection – even in the armor. He found himself wishing that he wore thicker armor, at least until he felt her hand resting on top of his erection, giving it a fond squeeze. The Mako jerked with his moan and she chuckled. "Careful, keep it steady LT."

"Kind of hard," he mumbled.

"You're the one who wanted a gentlier ride, aren't you?" She squeezed his cock more firmly and he had to smother a groan into his arm, while he absorbed her words.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, innocently enough.

"I do believe Vakarian mentioned something about it over this mornings meal," she explained with a grin against his neck.

"Shepard?" He was suspicious now; he wasn't a simpleton, he knew a trap when he saw one.

She lifted her head from Kaidan's neck, grinning cheekily. He had to use every bit of his strength of will to keep his eyes on the terrain and not allow them to find her beautiful face. "It didn't strike you a tad odd that I opted to have just you and I on this mission?" She _did _have a point. In all the time he'd spent on the Normandy, they had never gone planet side without at least three members in the mission squad. His apprehension at having to sit through her driving must have distracted him enough not to question it.

"Eyes forward, Alenko." She chuckled again and reached around to his hips and torso, fingers talently plucking apart the buckles that held his armor together over his lower body, effectively giving her leeway to his under clothes. She slipped her hand into the spandex and found his hardened cock with her slim, warm fingers. He hissed, fingers glowing blue on the controls. He prided himself on his control, having learned a very harsh lesson the last time he'd let it slip. He reigned in his biotics with a shudder, trying to do as she said and keep his eyes forward.

"Shepard, this probably isn't such a good idea. What if –?"

"Shhh," she nipped his lower lip with her teeth to get him to shut up. Before he could reply, she was kissing him hard, smashing their lips together so that their teeth clashed. Her tongue invaded with his gasp, tangling around and teasing his own. His cock hardened more in her hand and she moaned in pleasure as it twitched. Her fingers began a rhythm on his cock, pumping up and down in a fluid motion that had him barely able to keep his eyes open much less focused on the terrain coming and going in front of the Mako. Just when he was beginning to loosen up and lean into her touch, she pulled away. He whimpered at the loss and she chuckled. "Just a moment."

He turned to look at her, swallowing thickly as he realized what it was she was doing. She grinned as the lower body armor came off. Long, toned legs came into view and he shuddered in his seat, then jolted as the Mako hit a higher incline. He ripped his gaze away from her and readjusted their course, checking the radar for anything. He didn't get a chance to look back; next thing he knew, Shepard was straddling his lap, naked from the waist down. He face flushed red and he couldn't help the way his hips pressed up into hers. The heat of her core radiated through his spandex shorts, making him nearly cum on the spot. Where was his self control now?

"Eyes forward, Alenko," she repeated. Her fingers once more found his cock, plucking it free from the spandex. She put the head of his cock against her damp nether lips, making his biotics flare and the Mako jerk to the left. His head fell back and she took the oppurtunity of his distraction to slide herself on him; one downward dip of his hips and then he was buried deep inside of her warmth.

"Shepard!" He shouted her name hoarsely in the confines of the vehicle. His biotics flared and his fingers clenched so tightly he left dents in his wake. He jerked the Mako to a stop as she began to ride him, her fingers tight in his hair as she bounced up and down on him. He couldn't risk driving, not when she was riding him like that, making it impossible to think much less focus. His hands fell to her hips. He gripped them tightly and yanked her down on him hard, his eyes open to watch her face; each moan was like music to his ears and she made the most erotic expression whenever he touched that spot deep inside of her. Her eyelids would flutter, her pink lips parting every so slightly as she gasped a moan. It was addicting. He found himself having to make her look like that as much as he was able.

Shepard's hands found the seat behind him, her own biotics firing as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. Her fingers tore into the seating and he found himself chuckling admist their fun; he vaguely reminded himself to be there when she had to explain away the damage in the Mako to Vakarian.

"Ah, Kaidan!" She threw her head back, glowing blue as her walls clamped tightly like a vice around his cock. They spasmed slightly around him, warmth bathing him and he relished the look of pure bliss on her face as she found release. One hand slipped from her hip toward her clit, his fingers glowing as he stroked the pad of his fingers against it. The vibrations of his biotics thrummed through her and she cried out, louder, the orgasm riding out into an immediate second. "Who knew you were so controlled? So skilled?" She purred the words against his lips.

"Shepard," he moaned her name.

"Ah yes, I do love the sound of that. Again." She thrust her hips down on his.

"Shepard!"

"Mmm, yes," she sighed pleasantly and then kissed him hotly. Their tongues tangled as their hips squirmed together, thrusts now frantic and desperate. His hand shot from her hip to the plating above his head, biotics flaring enough to dent it as he used it for leverage, lifting his hips from the seat again and again to press his cock deeply into her in the same manner. Again and again, he pressed home, hitting her deeply.

By the time she hit her third orgasm, sweating and panting with pleasure, he found he couldn't control himself any longer. One hand found the back of her neck and yanked her toward him, kissing her passionately as he used his hand to hold her hip, holding her steady against his hips as he thrust hard and frantic. When she screamed his name into his mouth, he lost all his control. With a guttural cry she swallowed, he thrust hard and spilled himself deep inside her, branding her.

She fell against him, sweaty and out of breath. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his nose in the damp strands of her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I've changed my mind," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"I think I like your driving – in fact, I love it. We should go driving again soon."

Shepard lifted her head from his shoulder and blinked down at him. When he grinned, they couldn't help but burst into amused laughter. Driving with Shepard wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Garrus narrowed his eyes, his mandibles fluttering as he watched Alenko and Shepard walk away from the Mako through the shuttle bay toward the elevator. They appeared to be acting normally enough, but he noted the way they seemed to be walking closer together, their shoulders brushing innocently enough as they walked. He thought, for the briefest moment, he saw Shepard yank Alenko toward her as the doors closed. He couldn't be sure, though. Not a hundred percent.

He sighed and shook his head, instead deciding to focus on figuring out what Shepard had damaged this time on the Mako. He checked the exterior, finding the normal wear and tear from her damn insane driving, but when he check the interior, his mandibles opened wide in shock.

He made a note to himself – never let Shepard in the Mako again. If he'd thought her driving was bad, this was so much worse.


End file.
